Among electronic devices in which a touch panel disposed in a device body is vibrated, an electronic device that connects the device body and an outer peripheral portion of the touch panel to each other with an elastic body is known. In such an electronic device, by connecting the device body and the outer peripheral portion of the touch panel with the elastic body, vibration of the touch panel is suppressed from being transmitted to the device body and waterproofing is provided between the touch panel and the device body. The above technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-96183, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-185815, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-181771, for example.